Love Story
by princess.charlotte
Summary: a JasonOC story based on Taylor Swift's "Love Story"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, or any other characters/music you recogni

Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, or any other characters/music you recognize.

_See the lights_

_See the party_

_The ball gowns_

Caroline looked in the mirror. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, elegantly curled for the evening. Her just-finished makeup brought out her chocolate-brown eyes, and her evening gown, which was the same color, highlighted her best features. She knew she looked pretty, but she couldn't help feeling insecure next to her two best friends, who were getting reading behind her.

Kate was wearing an empire-waisted, sapphire blue gown that fell to the floor. Her naturally wavy, light brown hair was pulled back halfway with a matching silver and sapphire clip. At the moment, Kate was pacing impatiently, muttering about her three-inch heels and how much they hurt. Kate would rather be in jeans and a t-shirt, watching a movie or just talking. She went to the prestigious girls' only boarding school that all three attended, Maxwell, even though she lived on a small farm just outside of Oxford. If life was a fairytale, Kate would be the beautiful peasant girl who, despite her beginnings, got the prince and the happy ending.

Charlotte, Caroline's other best friend, rolled her eyes at Kate, looking down at her own five-inch silver heels which gave her no trouble at all. But then, Charlotte was from one of England's oldest, richest families, and formals (and heels) were no big deal to her. She was wearing a bright red, strapless dress that was, like the other girls' dresses, floor-length. She turned around, flipping her perfectly straightened blonde hair that reached halfway down her back. As usual, Charlotte was on the phone talking to her boyfriend, Alex, who lived in Lyon but was in town for the occasion. If life was a fairytale, Charlotte would be the beautiful princess who got the prince and the happy ending.

Caroline would be the best friend who helped the couples get together and then watched them all live out their happy endings. And that wasn't a fairytale- that was real life. Not that Charlotte or Kate ever left her out or made her feel bad that she didn't (and hadn't ever had) a boyfriend. It was just the opposite. But on the night of her end-of-year formal at Maxwell, and as a 17-year-old lower sixth former, she wondered when it was going to be her turn.

"Come on! Caroline, stop looking in the mirror- and Charlotte, for _God's_ sake, get _off _the phone, you'll see him in a second!"

Caroline got up, smiling at Kate, and grabbed her purse. The two just looked at the remaining member of the group, who glared back. "D'accord, il faut que j'y aille, je te verrai dans cinq minutes. Je t'aime."

Charlotte stomped out of the room first (somehow still gracefully) as they followed her, snickering.

As the three girls entered the packed entrance hall of their dorm, Baxley Hall, Caroline was the first to see the three guys in tuxedos, waiting for them. They made their way through the crowds of other excited girls in their grade with their dates. Alex and Charlotte, who hadn't seen each other in several months, immediately began kissing enthusiastically. Kate and her date (and longtime crush) Joe were already talking and laughing, while Fred, Charlotte's twin brother and Caroline's date, threw a disgusted glance at his sister.

"Hey, Care," Fred grinned, hugging her. The two had been friends ever since the girls had started at Maxwell. Fred went to Eton, several hours away, but came up for weekends a lot, and was close to both Caroline and Kate.

The group began walking across the main lawn to the ballroom, where the formal was taking place. The main highlight of the night would be the live band- the American group Connect 3. It might have been unusual for such a popular group to play for a high school, but with all the influential parents at Maxwell, it wasn't that big of a deal. Caroline wasn't a huge fan herself, but she knew most girls there would be screaming and begging for autographs all night.

Sure enough, as the six friends walked into the ballroom, they could see half the girls in the school right next to the stage, fighting to be the closest to Connect 3. "Play My Music", one of the few songs Caroline did like. She and Fred started dancing next to the other couples, laughing and talking. _Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad_.

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song, they disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

Several hours later, Caroline wasn't feeling so excited. Alex and Charlotte, and Kate and Joe were dancing; both couples in their own worlds. Fred had gone off with another girl- not that Caroline blamed him. They were like brother and sister, and to tell the truth, if Caroline had found a guy (yeah, right), she would have done the same thing. She looked at the Connect 3 band, which was just finishing up another set. They were still a bit overrated, but she had to admit they had performed well throughout the night.

She sighed. Suddenly wanting air, she exited through the side door of the ballroom. She looked out at the calm, dark lawn that made up the center of Maxwell, breathing slowly and just thinking.

A door slammed loudly just behind her. She turned around, startled. A tall, dark haired, incredibly handsome guy was standing just behind her with a furious expression on his face.

"Is everything…" _Is everything alright?_ is what she was trying to say. But Caroline was having difficulty speaking, as she had just recognized the upset young man.

_Jason Grey_.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Not the best start, but I think it will pick up now that Caroline has met Jason. Anyway, keep reading and please review!

xoxo, Charlotte:)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

_We were both young when I first saw you_

Caroline was proud to say she had never been intimidated by someone because of their fame or their money. Unfortunately, after seeing Jason Grey, she could no longer claim that. Because she still hadn't managed to make her mouth form the seemingly simple words, 'Is everything alright?'

Luckily, Jason broke the silence first. And somewhat forcefully.

"Do you ever just get sick of being there just to make someone else look good? Like you're not even important, you're just the "best friend", the "other one"? My God! I hate it! I'm so fed up with being ignored, and being the fifth wheel and-" He paused, seeming to realize for the first time that he was pouring his soul out to a random girl in the dark.

But Caroline knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You pretty must just described my life. The two gorgeous best friends, who are dancing and having a wonderful time with their boyfriends- well one boyfriend, one going to be boyfriend soon- and I'm out here…" she trailed off.

Jason was looking intently into her eyes. "Do you want to go get a drink?"

Caroline blushed. "Don't you have to stay here?"

"They won't even notice I'm gone," he replied bitterly.

She took his hand, smiling. She was incredibly nervous but determined, for once, to not let it show. "Then let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Jason and Caroline were talking and laughing at a small coffee shop in Inverness, the closest city to Maxwell. Jason had driven them there in Connect 3's rented convertible.

"And then, I fell off my bunk bed, and I fractured my hip. Like an old person or something," Jason finished his story.

Caroline tried to keep a straight face- not very successfully. "You- you…" She gave up and burst out laughing.

Jason looked outraged. "Are you laughing at me?"

She stopped and very seriously said, "Yes."

And this time, both of them burst into laughter.

Caroline practically floated up the stairs at Baxley on the way to her room. She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care. She and Jason had talked for hours, telling funny stories but also talking about deeper things, like how both of them sometimes felt overlooked. Even better, Connect 3's European Tour was just beginning, so they would be able to see each other soon. But the best part of the night by far was the end.

_Flashback_

_The car pulled up slowly in front of Baxley Hall. Some of the lights were still on in the building, but most people were asleep. Jason put the brake on the car then got out to open Caroline's door and help her out. She smiled shyly, keeping a tight grip on his hand. _

_"Caroline," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"_

_She nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning too much._

_He leaned in slowly, capturing her lips with his in a long, passionate kiss that left Caroline clinging to Jason, her knees given out completely._

_"I'll call you, okay?" he let her go reluctantly._

_She walked up to the front door as he waited for her. "Bye," she called out as she went inside._

_He waved and drove off._

So sorry guys I know this is short, but I really wanted to end it with the kiss. Anyway, next chapter will be Jason's POV and you'll get to meet Nate and Shane:) Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!

xoxo, Charlotte:)


End file.
